¿Y si les decimos?
by Aoshika October
Summary: Zoro y Robin han mantenido una relación en secreto por algunas semanas. Una noche se cuestionan si decirle a sus nakama al respecto es buena idea. Pronto se dan cuenta de que una confesión implicaría un poco más que eso. ZoroxRobin Oneshot, Lime


_Hola! Pues ¿qué puedo decir? Últimamente tengo muchas de estas "ideas de un par de horas", y realmente me ayudan a avanzar cuando las escribo. Aunque tengo mucho más pendiente, esta idea en específico me gustó mucho, por eso la terminé y decidí publicarla. _

_Pues…entre las advertencias es que hay mucho Romance, de nuevo decidí quitar las lágrimas, las discusiones y el drama para poner una situación un poco más amena, como para pasar el rato. El problema no es tanto ese, sino que creo que me pasé un poco y quedó algo OoC, aunque no estoy segura. Ustedes, queridos lectores, son quienes tendrán la última palabra. _

_Un poco de lime, nada demasiado explícito según yo porque la situación descrita de por sí es bastante íntima. _

_Disc. One Piece no me pertenece, solo la trama de este one-shot._

_**¿Y si les decimos?**_

_**Por Aoshika**_

Se removió entre las sábanas hasta que sintió los brazos envolviéndole la cintura. Volteó hacia Zoro, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se acercó un poco más a él. Dejó que la besara una vez más y le sonrió en la penumbra. Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?

A pesar de todo lo inexpresivos que solían ser, habían aprendido a interpretar casi cualquier reacción del otro y no les había tomado casi nada de tiempo el hacerlo. Por eso, él sabía que Robin estaba pensando en algo, y que probablemente algo la perturbaba. La estrechó solo un poco más fuerte.

Ella hundió aún más la cara contra su pecho. Con sus piernas atrapó una de las piernas de su amante y lanzó un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-No quisiera que te vayas.

Zoro no pudo evitar que una pequeña expresión de orgullo cruzara su rostro. Protegidos por la noche, siempre les era un poco más sencillo expresar este tipo de cosas, y el hecho era que le gustaba escuchar a su nakama hablarle así, y no podía mentir, de vez en cuando a él también se le salía alguna palabra o frase que denotaba cariño o ternura hacia ella.

-Si no queremos que se den cuenta, tengo que irme a mi cuarto- contestó del modo más ecuánime posible, y acto seguido, escuchó la risa de Robin mientras ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. Zoro miraba fijamente el techo, y a su lado, Robin volvió a moverse, hasta recargarse contra su hombro. Descansó una mano en su pecho, y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Y si les decimos?

Zoro la miró.

Desde que habían empezado su relación habían decidido, por acuerdo mutuo, no decirle a sus nakamas. Sabían que sería complicado ser una "pareja" dentro de una tripulación pirata. Había deberes y obligaciones que no podían descuidar, eso sin mencionar que sería demasiado raro. Obviamente, la relación con todos los demás sufriría algún tipo de cambio, eso era algo inevitable. No querían hacer que nadie se sintiera incómodo, además de que comenzarían a tratarlos diferente que como hasta el momento.

Porque dejarían de ser Zoro y Robin, y comenzarían a ser _la _pareja de la tripulación Mugiwara.

Si algún enemigo se enterara, también, podrían tomar eso como un punto débil. Aprovechar ese hueco para atacar. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó haciendo especial hincapié, pero era perfectamente probable y no se querían arriesgar, ni de chiste, a algo como eso.

Por otro lado, tanto uno como el otro estaban conscientes de los beneficios que traería el explicárselo a sus compañeros.

-Ya no tendríamos que escondernos- siguió la morena al no obtener respuesta.

Zoro rio.

-Podríamos tomar el mismo turno para vigilar- dijo él por su parte, volteándola a ver.

-Podríamos estar juntos en cualquier parte.

-Sanji no podría acercarse más a ti.

Esto lo dijo en un tono que denotaba bastante molestia. Robin sabía que él se ponía muy celoso cuando del cocinero se trataba, así que, de semanas para acá, trataba de mostrarse aún más fría hacia las galantes solicitudes del rubio, sin embargo éste no había hecho caso o por lo menos fingía no darse cuenta.

De modo que ella trepó sobre el pecho de su espadachín hasta llegar a sus labios, y lo besó tiernamente. Él correspondió.

-Podrías abrazarme y besarme en cualquier parte sin importar que nos vieran- agregó provocativamente- se ve en tus ojos, Zoro. Sé cuánto deseas hacerlo, siempre.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa confiada y se besaron una vez más. Después de un momento, Robin volvió a colocar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Me gustaría decirles- sonrió Zoro- ¿pero cómo lo haríamos?

Hubo otro silencio largo. Por la ventana se divisaba el cielo limpio, con algunas estrellas brillando por allí. La luna no era visible, pero aun así su luz era evidente, al parecer brillaba con mucha fuerza.

-Podríamos ir de uno en uno y explicar las cosas con calma- sugirió ella, sin haberlo pensado en realidad. Solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Para cuando hayamos terminado de explicarle a uno, todos los demás se habrán enterado- protestó Zoro- quizás sería mejor decirles a todos y ahorrar saliva y tiempo.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Reunirlos y decirles todo.

De nuevo se quedaron cada quien pensando. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Pero aún más importante…

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?

Ante esta pregunta, Zoro trató de imaginárselo.

-Supongo que a Luffy le va a gustar la idea.

Su capitán siempre era quien llegaba primero a su mente cuando de reacciones se trataba. Sabía que de intentarlo, habría que explicarle con peras y manzanas. Pero una vez que lo comprendiera, se alegraría mucho por ellos y quizás hasta propondría una celebración en su honor.

-A Ussop y Chopper también- agregó Robin- y a Franky y Brook igual.

-El ceja mágica tratará de matarme- declaró Zoro con voz de fastidio- y Nami me leerá una lista de reglas de convivencia dentro del barco para que no me "pase de la raya".

-Pero entenderán perfectamente, estoy segura.

Zoro cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación cálida del cuerpo desnudo de su amante sobre él. Ella hundió la cara en su cuello, y él la abrazó por la cintura y hundió los dedos en su cabello.

-Será algo incómodo.

-Tal vez. Pero valdrá la pena.

Ambos sonrieron sin que el otro lo notara.

Así solía ser. Aunque sus expresiones eran más libres allí, ellos solos en la oscuridad, aún había cosas que no mostraban abiertamente uno con el otro.

Robin nunca admitiría, por ejemplo, que una noche mientras se abrazaban se le escapó una lágrima recordando algo realmente doloroso, pues allí con Zoro, aunque pareciera una pequeña contradicción, se había sentido segura para hacerlo. Zoro por su parte, nunca admitiría la sonrisa estúpida que se le formó en el rostro la primera vez que la vio dormida a su lado, y le pareció una imagen tan hermosa que a la fecha seguía grabada a fuego en su mente.

Zoro enredó todavía más los dedos en el cabello de Robin cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a morder su cuello juguetonamente. A ella le hizo gracia notar como se tensaban sus músculos bajo su tacto y cómo su respiración se volvía agitada.

Se separó y se apoyó en sus hombros, para verlo desde arriba.

-Tengo otra idea- anunció- ¿Y si no les decimos, pero _hacemos _que se den cuenta?

A Zoro le sonó bastante bien. Rodó para colocarse sobre ella y comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre su piel.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno…podemos…-le era difícil hilar las palabras, aun así, lo intentó- hacer que sea evidente… que no tengan duda alguna.

Zoro seguía besando su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos…no se podía quejar, ella había liberado a la bestia.

-Bien- Zoro subió de nuevo a su rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella- se me ocurre…

-¿SÍ?-preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos por la emoción.

-Podríamos secuestrar el baño… Tarde o temprano alguien iría.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Y nos oirán… o más bien- le mordió el labio inferior y bajó hacia su barbilla, y luego mordió su cuello con fuerza exagerada; ella gritó- te haré gritar tan fuerte que te oirán en todo el barco.

-Zoro…- Robin giró sobre él, tomando ahora el control de la situación. Se acomodó sobre su cadera y se percató de que comenzaba a excitarse. Aunque las ideas que comenzaban a generar en complicidad no eran para menos- Yo tengo otra idea…

-Dime…

-Podría tirarme al agua por accidente…- explicó- tú irías a salvarme, y entonces nos abrazaríamos y nos besaríamos aún en el mar, mientras todos nos vean.

-Eso suena romántico- comentó Zoro, con una sonrisa llena de confianza- no me lo esperaba de ti.

-Bueno- Robin comenzó a bajar, dando mordiscos por su pecho- sabes que besarnos no es lo más _interesante _que podríamos hacer en el agua…

Zoro se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado con Robin acomodada sobre él.

-Tengo una idea más- dijo mientras la abrazaba contra él- podríamos hacerlo en el puesto de vigía. Cuando llegue el cambio de turno, la noticia correrá como pólvora.

Acarició su espalda y la aferró a él para poder besar sus orejas, su rostro y su cuello con total libertad.

-Seguro…dejaremos traumado a alguien….

Zoro no escuchó nada más. La acomodó aún con más firmeza sobre él, penetrándola con cuidado, tomándola por sorpresa pero encontrando la forma de ahogar los gritos contra su boca. Esa plática y las caricias que compartían fueron más que suficientes para hacerlo sentir el fuego fluir en su interior otra vez. Lo cierto era que con ella jamás era suficiente, aunque se sintiera satisfecho por completo, deseaba más, todavía más de ella. La deseaba tanto…la amaba, y aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido más que cuando ella dormía, realmente podía sentirlo.

Ella tampoco le había dicho nada a él, pero sabía bien que era correspondido. De otro modo, ¿por qué tomarían tantos riesgos juntos? ¿Por qué se sentirían tan felices y tan completos estando juntos? ¿Por qué serían capaces de confiar tan plenamente uno en el otro?

Pensando en esto, la sujetó contra él y le hizo el amor largamente. Tomó posesión sobre ella, acomodándose encima de su cuerpo, tomándola así. La acarició _demostrando_ amor, como pocas veces habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo antes, sin prisas, sin culpa, procurándole todo el placer y las atenciones que sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes y su intimidad podían darle a la única mujer que lo hacía perder la cabeza de ese modo. Se deleitó con sus suspiros y con cada uno de los gemidos que salían de ella, tan perfectos y verdaderos como ella misma. Después de la entrega, la tomó entre sus brazos, como protegiéndola, hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para poder besarse con tranquilidad.

Zoro dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Robin. Ella sentía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, pero seguía con su pensamiento de antes, realmente esta vez no deseaba que se fuera. Acarició su cabello con una mano, y la otra la dirigió al pecho del espadachín sintiendo su corazón latir contra su mano.

-Podría ir hasta ti mientras duermes en cubierta…- dijo, rompiendo en silencio y continuando con el tema que Zoro casi había olvidado por completo…su voz ahora sonaba adormilada, como si pensada dentro de un sueño- mientras todos estén allí. Entonces me sentaré a tu lado y te daré un beso para despertarte, ya sabes, de la manera más _inocente _posible. Luego nos iremos juntos y los dejaremos pensando en lo que haremos después.

Zoro soltó una risa más, ahora de una manera un tanto más abierta, solo para ella. Robin también lo hizo.

-¿O en la cocina, qué te parece? Todos llegan en tropel a la hora del almuerzo. Nos escabullimos mientras Sanji salga a hablarles a todos y…

-Entonces sí que tratará de matarme- completó el espadachín- por profanar su cocina y a ti.

A Robin el pensamiento le causó aún más gracia, y se imaginó la situación en medio de una sonrisa.

Realmente, la idea de decirles a sus amigos sobre su relación resultaba aún mejor solo de pensar en la cara que les quedaría a todos. Pero mejor todavía, si los descubrían en alguna situación. Allí sus expresiones serían dignas de fotografía.

Y es que…no era que fueran una pareja difícil… ¡Es que eran imposibles!

Más de una vez los escucharon murmurando al respecto. Algunos tuvieron sus sospechas, los otros las refutaban haciendo referencia a que sus personalidades simplemente chocaban.

Pero si supieran…_jhá_, si en verdad supieran.

Zoro sentiría un gran orgullo de decírselos. Y Robin también, no tenía duda.

Pasaron tanto tiempo sin agregar nada que fueron cayendo al sueño con facilidad.

-Robin…-murmuró Zoro, mencionando su nombre como muy pocas veces lo hacía. Sonaba incluso nervioso.

-¿Umh?

Zoro se incorporó, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos un poco sorprendida. Lo miró fijamente mientras él volvía a su lado.

-Todas esas…ideas que tuvimos…

-¿Sí?

-Suenan bastante bien… quiero decir… ¿hablábamos en serio? ¿Podremos hacerlo?

A Robin le dio bastante ternura este nuevo cuestionamiento. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Si realmente queremos que se den cuenta, no veo porqué no.

Zoro se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Robin correspondió a su abrazo con total tranquilidad. Ambos comenzaron a pensar, ahora de una manera un poco más cercana, en la posibilidad de llevar su relación a la realidad, que dejara de ser un secreto, de una manera un poco más "normal", si cabía decirlo. Dejar de ser "amantes" para comenzar a ser… por raro que sonara… "novios"…

Y quizás lo pensaron al mismo tiempo, porque miraron el rostro del otro en la oscuridad y ambos tenían la misma expresión de duda y de sorpresa.

-Robin… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La morena soltó una carcajada que irritó muchísimo a Zoro.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que a estas alturas- contestó ella, tratando que su voz no sonara demasiado afectada por la risa- suena raro que me preguntes algo así.

Zoro no contestó nada, y Robin lo miró fijamente por un minuto. Evidentemente, estaba molesto e incómodo. Se abrazó a él, y con alivio sintió que él la abrazaba de vuelta y apoyaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-¿Necesito contestar? Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Me gustaría que contestaras algo. Contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, mujer.

Robin levantó la vista hacia él y pudo notar, aún en la oscuridad, que su expresión era algo avergonzada. Era raro, pero fue una de esas ocasiones en las que ella sintió claramente como si una flecha atravesara su corazón y se fundiera con él. Amor en estado puro, aunque no pudiera decirlo.

-Sí, Zoro. Quiero ser tu novia.

Por absurdo que pareciese el hecho de que ambos se conocieran tan íntimamente y apenas ahora se decidieran a ponerle un nombre a aquello.

-Pero si quieres que todos se enteren, podemos empezar a dejar pistas…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Quédate a dormir aquí.

Y de una manera no tan increíble, Zoro aceptó. Se envolvieron en las sábanas y se dispusieron a descansar el resto de la noche…bueno, lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Lo cierto era que a pesar de tanta felicidad y libertad nocturnas, sus sentimientos y su "noviazgo" luchaban por salir a la luz y ser demostrados abiertamente. Ellos no solían ser afectuosos y cariñosos, pero les hacían falta los _detalles._

Poder sentarse juntos a la mesa. Compartir un postre. Conversar en público. Mirarse reflejado en los ojos del otro a plena luz del día. Defenderse mutuamente en batalla. Poder demostrar lo que sentían sin miedo de molestar, perturbar o inquietar a nadie.

Poder decirse "te amo" de una vez por todas, sin miedo alguno.

Y quizás era una medida absurda haberlo mantenido en secreto. Sus amigos entenderían, de eso no había duda.

.

.

.

-Aún si no funciona, pasaremos un buen rato- comentó Robin traviesamente después de haber subido juntos al puesto de vigilancia- ¿Cuándo te cambian el turno?

-En dos horas subirá Ussop- contestó Zoro- si no se desmaya aquí mismo, será más que suficiente.

Robin soltó otra risa cantarina mientras se lamentaba en secreto por su amigo, que seguro se llevaría una impresión muy fuerte en apenas un par de horas. Zoro la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron gustosos con su _misión, _a sabiendas de que, con un poco de suerte, aquella sería una noche muy, muy larga.

_**Fin**_

_Mucha miel, jaja, pero me declaro culpable, me encanta escribir cosas así. A veces escribir- o leer- historias romanticosas ayuda a dejar de lado algunos pensamientos y preocupaciones._

_Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Anímense a decirme qué les pareció :D_

_Para quienes estén leyendo "__**Iris**__": pronto tendré el capítulo final, tal vez pueda subirlo el domingo. Contestaré reviews en breve, ya que al fin mi mundo se está acomodando de nuevo. Digamos que últimamente mi vida ha sido bastante desastrosa._

_Una vez más, gracias por pasar por aquí. _

_Besos y abrazos a todos._

_Atte. Aoshika_


End file.
